Untilted
by OrlndoBlmXIsMine
Summary: well if you’ve heard the song by Simple Plan you’ll understand what the stories about. lets just say its not exactly the happiness song in the world.


"Untitled…..."

**Disclaimer**: HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING SHE ROCKS! UNTILTED BELONG TO SIMPLE PLAN THEY ROCK TOO!

**Summary**: well if you've heard the song by Simple Plan you'll understand what the stories about, lets just say its not exactly that happiest mood anyones ever been in. So please read and review.

**A/N**: if you have their NEW CD "…Still Not Getting Any…" it's NUMBER 11 on it.

Harry Potter was an unusual boy of his age. His hair was jet black; unruly and out of place. The brilliant green eyes that lazily rolled around lay behind thick-rimmed glasses, but most of all was the thin lightening bolt scar upon his forehead. He was lying flat on his back looking dimly up at the darkened ceiling that boringly hovered above him. Sighing he closed his eyes moreover listened carefully to the sounds around him. One particular noise was coming from behind him, he couldn't make out exactly whom or what was making it. Straining even harder with his ears he made out the words….

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight **

The voice was so angelic. He wanted to know who the maker was. Slowly he stood and blindly searched for the singer. He stopped when he found Sarista. Backing slowly away he hid in the darkness; sitting there in the kitchen her guitar in her lap the jet-black locks fell smoothly onto her face. She just sat there, playing. It seemed as though she had been crying, but knowing her she didn't show her emotions.

**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**

The lyrics filled Harry's soul. He understood why Sarista was singing that. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and slid down the back of the wall. He could still hear her. And he didn't mind. His mind was too clouded with thoughts to comprehend. Heaving a battered sigh he placed his shaking hands closer to his face, the numbness of his body fully controlling him. The pain in his heart was causing him to think of people dying, everyone and thing around him falling into a million pieces…He couldn't stand it any longer. He knew,** _he knew_** he had to get rid of it…

**How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes**

Harry shivered as he stood once again his strength still fading. He walked into the kitchen, his full focus on the silver blades that lined the sink. His brows wriggled, he didn't want to. But his mind was numb, his body was now the thinker.

**I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away **

He could feel his soul fading, slowly falling toward the bottomless pit below him. He didn't know where to go. His hand was going toward the knife. The silver shined brightly in the dullness of the room. It had caused Sarista who was simply playing her guitar to slowly stir. "…Harry?…." He couldn't fully hear her…

**I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me? **

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge**

He stood there the knife still in his dominate hand. His mind was fully set, he was going to do it. Quick and quietly. Slowly he poked his pale skin, no blood. He slightly dug a little deeper, the feeling of new blood dripped freely to the ground. He could hear the slight splatter of it hitting the solid tile blow him. His eyes began to flutter, he felt the world slowly around him collapse to a bloody grave. "….Harry?…." was repeated again, but still he didn't move.

**I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again **

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**

His past flashed before him. His life was being replayed like a Football game. Each mistake shinning brighter than the true happiness that lied beneath his screwed life. He saw himself as a young boy saving his best friends sister, whom he now had true feelings for…He saw himself yell at Bellatrix Black and following her as she attacked his one and only Godfather, Sirius Black….He was sixteen years of age, and never thought he'd leave this world with so many things pouring in front of him. Another stab. More blood. "HARRY!" He heard that this time. Quickly he turned his eyes bloodshot. He stared at Sarista, her guitar in her right hand, she was standing looking directly at him. "H…Harry….what the bloody hell are you doing to yourself!" He didn't answer, just grinned. Only did he grin and stumble onto the floor the knife pointing upward…..

**How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?**

Harry laid there. Staring at her, his eyes widen open. The fall caused blood to appear around the sockets. She stood there, motionless. "Sari……" He muttered. She moved backwards. "Sari….." He said again, and again she took a step back. "Sari..SARISTA!" He was mad. Clearly he was, turning quickly she ran out the kitchen door and to an adult. Someone had to get him out………….

**I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?**

"How could this happen to me?" Harry stated as he was dragged into a straight jacket. His eyes rolling around, his smile devilish and lopsided. He swayed back and forth. "I see you." He stated as Remus calmly twisted the knot even tighter. "Harry this is for your.."

"Good? Oh Remus, I love how you care for me. In fact I'll pay you back as soon as I get out of here. Just watch you'll get one of your most favorite presents when I'm free….." Remus' amber eyes widened, he backed away.

"Tell me one thing, Harry. What happened to you?"

"I heard a song…and role played along with it." His voice very serial killer toned. "It was a pretty little song, Sarista made it. She made me lose my mind. I had always thought one day I'd die. So I tried to kill myself, but….but…..I didn't get my chance."

Remus blinked, he took a few more steps backward again. "Harry? Do me a favor?" Harry nodded. "Please…please die in Azkaban…"

"Oh but Professor Lupin if I die there I can never prove myself worthy of Ginny…"

Remus stood there as the wizards took Harry away. He just stood there, staring into the darkness. Finally coming back to earth he furrowed his brow and turned. "You won't even get a chance to look at Ginny." He stated flatly and disaraperated.

**How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?**

Okay that's the end of that. Sorry to cause you Harry fans to go crazy with what I did and no Remus and Ginny aren't getting together. Sorry.


End file.
